


Night Of The Undead Lover

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [6]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Clextober, Day 8, F/F, Haunted Houses, Human Clarke Griffin, Lesbian Vampires, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke is asked to help with her families haunted house and gets an unexpected surpriseLexa is the subject to Anya's joke and wakes up where she least expectsTurns out well for both of them.





	Night Of The Undead Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Clextober18...Day 8...Vampires/Werewolves 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Every year since Clarke was in high school, she always got roped into helping with the annual haunted house. She enjoyed it when she was younger and was more easily scared, but nowadays with the cheap props, crappy actors and poor sets, it was honestly a pitiful excuse for a haunted house, but the town loved it even if she didn’t.

Besides it’s not like she could say no, after all her dad ran the place every year.

Clarke dreaded going into work, but she promised and she only helped on weekends when it was the busiest. Luckily she got to wear whatever she wanted as she wasn’t required to dress up until Halloween.

Her dad loved to go all out. It looked like Halloween threw up at her parent’s house and was extremely happy that she had her own apartment even if she shared it with her best friend. Raven who loved Halloween almost as much as her dad did. They were two peas in a pod on that aspect.

“I’m here,” Clarke grumbled as she walked in the door, an hour before they opened.

“Don’t look so happy being here kiddo,” Her dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“That’s how she always is, Jake,” Raven popped up from behind a moving skeleton.

“Shut up, Rae. Medical school is kicking my ass,” Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, “You’re lucky I’m even here right now, I could be studying.”

“You need a break, sweetheart,” Jake kissed her head, “Is being a doctor what you really want?” He stepped back to look in her eyes.

Clarke froze for a moment unsure what to say, “Yeah,” She nodded even though her body was screaming at her to deny it. Her real passion lay in art, but her mom would have a conniption if she quit medical school a year before she graduated.

“I just want you to be happy,” Jake sighed, “I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Me too, C,” Raven turned around after she finished fiddling with the skeleton.

Deciding to get the attention off of her, she gestured to the new decorations, “What’s all this?”

“Some new props, the other ones were falling apart and I want this to be the best year yet,” Jake clapped his hands together.

“You say that every year, dad,” Clarke rolled her eyes fondly, “What makes this year any different?”

“Just you wait and see what we have in store?” Raven grinned mischievously, a look that Clarke knew all too well and the fact that her dad had the same smile had her looking back and forth between them.

“I don’t wanna know,” Clarke turned on her heel and headed farther into the house.

“Spoilsport,” Raven called after her and Clarke heard them both laughing as she rounded the corner into another room. She couldn’t help but be impressed, she hadn’t been around when they set it up so she hadn’t seen any of the new props. Clarke took a look around and noticed a coffin in the corner. She stepped forward and like she expected the front opened and a fake looking vampire popped out.

Without really looking at it, she shoved it back in and closed the lid.

She shook her head and moved the cobwebs aside as she continued through shaking her head the entire way. Clarke could see the upgrades that they made and had to admit they looked much better than the old ones.

As she headed into the next the room, Raven jumped out at her startling her and Clarke retialited by a smack to her arm.

“You’re such a bitch,” Clarke growled putting a hand over her heart.

“I thought you didn’t believe in any of this,” Raven spoke casually leaning against a zombie.

“I don’t, this is all fake. None of it’s real, Rae,” Clarke crossed her arms and mirrored her friend’s position, “Vampires, zombie, werewolves are all stories.”

“Stories gotta start from somewhere,” Raven smiled knowingly, “Even I know that and I’m a genius.:

If Clarke rolled her eyes any harder, they would pop out of her head, “Sure you are,” She patted her shoulder and moved past her. In truth, Raven was extremely smart and even got her masters in engineering becoming the youngest ever to accomplish such a feat.

“Don’t be jelly, Griff, it’s unbecoming,” She smirked and Clarke shook her head as she continued her tour knowing Raven would follow.

“Where’s my dad?”

“He’s fixing the smoke machine out front, it keeps malfunctioning,” Raven answered with a shrug, “I told him I could make it even better, but sadly he wouldn’t listen.”

“You’re not the only engineer, he’s been one for over twenty years himself,” Clarke gave her a pointed look.

“I know,” Raven sighed, “I just wanted to help.”

“You do a lot, you know my parents love you. Speaking of, my mom coming by tonight?”

“Yeah, Jake said she would swing by before her overnight shift at the hospital,” Raven smiled and pushed her into the next room, “How those two who love Halloween got a daughter who couldn’t care less about is beyond me, honestly.”

“You are basically their daughter too, so at least they got one out of two, not bad,” Clarke nudged her shoulder.

“That’s true and we all know I’m the favorite,” Raven grinned when they heard Jake calling for Raven.

“Go before he freaks out. You know how he gets,” Clarke shoved her lightly.

“On it.”

Raven disappeared leaving Clarke alone again.

-=-

The place was packed wall to wall, loud music filled the air. Lexa sat kicked back with Anya at a table in the back with her bottle of beer. Anya took a drink and slugged her in the shoulder, “what about her?” she asked nodding to a brunette in the opposite corner. The girl had been eying her off and on all night. Noticing Lexa was looking at her, the girl winked.

Lexa snorted and took a drink, “not really my type.”

With a grunt Anya shook her head, “god, you gotta end this dry spell.”

Lexa shot a glare at her friend, “I am not in a dry spell.”

“Whatever you say, Lex,” Anya shoved her, but thanks to her lightning quick reflexes, Lexa righted the stool before it toppled over.

“If you’re gonna fight, go outside,” He threatened, his fangs extended as he pointed to the exit, “This is a safe place for all kinds, so don’t fuck it up.” He glared menacingly one last time before he stalked off down the bar.

“Fucking werewolf,” Anya muttered under her breath.

“Careful, Anya,” Lexa warned calmly, “We don’t have much room to talk.”

“Don’t lump us together with their kind, Lex,” Anya slanted her a look, “We’re vampires, not fucking dogs.”

Lexa sighed and pinched in between her eyes. There was never any controlling Anya. She’d been trying for the past hundred years at least and she was just as stubborn as she was if not more when she was human.

“Hi.” a third voice broke in, startling them. Lexa jerked her eyes up to find the girl in question settling in at their table, cleavage nearly falling out of the tight leather top she had on as she did. There was a smirk on her face as well, and a quick intoxicating scent that had Lexa tightening her hands for just a second for control. Succubus, of course, she thought. Not too many of those, “mind if I sit?” the girl’s horns appeared and her tail did too, flicking back and forth as she did.

“Actually-” Lexa began to speak. She wasn’t just looking for sex, or dinner. And this girl was just dripping with both.

“Please, go right ahead,” Anya offered with a smile.

“I’m Caris.”

“Anya,” Anya smiled, elbowing Lexa under the table.

“Lexa.” Lexa offered politely, and took another drink. Caris wouldn’t stop staring at her. Which worried her a little. Wasn’t that how they fed? And ..she’d had run ins with only one other.

“It's nice to meet you both. Listen, Lexa,” Caris cleared her throat, “I was hoping to buy you a drink,” dark red lips quirked and Caris tilted her neck a little shaking back her hair, “or offer you one. Or something else. I’ve been watching you most the night and I know you’ve been watching me too.”

“Well, geez, look at the time,” Anya spoke up, looking down at her watch, “I gotta go. See ya Lexa…” and with a final smirk she moved to stand up.

“No you don’t,” Lexa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down into the chair. Taking a deep breath she looked over at Caris across from them, who, definitely seemed to like the idea of Anya leaving, “thank you, but no.”

“Oh c’mon,” Caris purred trailing her hand down her arm, “I’m sure I can make it worth your while.”

“No thanks,” She finished off her drink and stood, “Anya may be interested though,” She nodded towards Anya who watching their exchange with her mouth open, “I’m calling it a night.”

“It’s still early, Lex,” Caris kept her hand on her arm and scooted in closer, but Lexa leaned back and shook her head.

“No means no,” Lexa looked over her shoulder at Anya, “She’s all yours,” She grabbed her leather jacket off the back of the stool and shrugged it on, “Have a good time.”

She left and climbed onto her motorcycle, but before she could kickstart it, Anya was beside her staring at her in shock.

“How in the fuck did you turn down that?” Anya nodded to the doorway where Caris lingered.

“Easy,” Lexa smirked and drove off towards her place to get some rest. She didn’t have to sleep during the day and didn’t always, but right now, being at home in her bed sounded like the perfect place to be. She knew when she fell asleep, she’d be dead to the world. Besides, it was Halloween and she’d much rather avoid the preposterous holiday while she could.

Even though she technically was already.

-=-

Anya stared open mouthed after Lexa as she tore out of the rainy parking lot, tail lights glowing as she took the first corner and vanished from sight. What the fuck was wrong with her? Women were constantly throwing themselves at Lexa for the past few years and one after another she’d turned them down each and every time.

And how in the hell did she turn down a sex demon?

“Hey, Anya!” Said demon shouted from the steps behind her. Standing in the rain that was starting to fall, Anya closed her eyes. Her senses told her Caris was walking toward her, even though she didn’t have to look back. A hand ran down her arm and warm lips nestled at her throat, “how about, you and I then?”

She glanced down at last into Caris’ lust-filled eyes and thought about it, for a second. She wouldn’t be a cold-blooded vampire if she hadn’t...

The succubus only tilted her head and looked up at her with a smirk, “I’m not used to getting told no…” Caris whined. She glanced the direction Lexa had gone and then moved in a flash in front of Anya and ran a nail down her chest, “how about you instead? Make me feel better?”

Well, Anya thought staring down at her with a passionless look in her eyes, she understood why Lexa turned Caris down now, “you better get used to it honey,” she growled at last, pushing the girl away from her. Caris fell in the mud, “if you want to be with me, I’m second to no one.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Caris snarled and tried to stand only to slip back down in the mud.

“Doubtful,” Anya smirked and headed to her own bike and it roared to life and Anya shook her head apparently it was easier to turn her down than she thought. She debated going to check on Lexa, but wasn’t sure it would be a welcomed visit. Anya drove past a haunted house and a wicked smile quickly spread across her face as an idea popped into her head.

Lexa hated Halloween, she had for as long as Anya could remember, but had yet to learn the reason why. That was one closely guarded secret that Lexa kept. Anya decided that this Halloween was going to be one to remember as soon as she hatched her plan.

Hopefully Lexa wouldn’t actually kill her when she found out, if she was lucky only maim her for a little while. To set the plan in motion, she knew she needed help. She kept concocting different ideas as she sped towards Lexa’s place quickly and as soon as she parked, she dialed a familiar number.

“I need your help.” Anya spoke without preamble.

“Be right there,” They answered and before she put her phone back in her jacket, he appeared at her elbow, “What do you need help with?”

Anya turned to look at Gustus before she told him her plans with a grin.

“Heda will kill you when she finds out,” Gustus shook his head, “If she asks, I had nothing to do with it.”

“Fine,” Anya pulled out her spare key and headed towards Lexa’s place on the top floor.

This night was about to get better.

-=-

Clarke was relieved her shift was finally over. The place wasn’t even scary even with the new decorations and props and mostly it was families that came through and Clarke had a headache from all the screaming by kids and adults alike.

Right now, Clarke was enjoying the quiet as she swept the floors, before she mopped them as well since it was raining outside. She sighed as thunder boomed outside followed by a crack of lightning. Her dad and Raven had closed early due to a few busted bulbs that Clarke knew some teenagers had messed with it.

It was something she would have done at that age.

She made into what Raven had called the Dracula room and mopped up the muddy footprints throughout the area. Clarke looked over at the coffin before doing a double take. She stepped closer and examined it in more detail. This coffin was different than the one yesterday and was definitely more fancy as well.

It looked almost real and Clarke had to admit, she was slightly impressed. She wondered how much they paid for it and filed the question away to ask her dad or Raven later. Clarke almost felt entranced by it and before she realized what she was doing, her hand reached for the lid and pulled it open.

Her scream reverberated around the room as the girl in the coffin opened her blazing green eyes before they too widened in shock as her mouth dropped open and a scream tore through her throat as well. Clarke saw fangs and thought they looked almost real. Raven and her dad really went all out.

Once their screams subsided, Clarke cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips, “What are you still doing here?”

The girl sat up brushing at her black shirt and ripped black jeans, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Your shift was over an hour ago,” Clarke was getting frustrated and her heart had yet to return to normal, “Did Raven plan this?”

“I don’t know a Raven,” The girl hopped out of the coffin so fast, it made her head spin, “My name is Lexa.”

“That’s great, but if Raven didn’t do this, than I ask again,” Clarke stepped closer to her and tried not be affected by her enticing scent and how beautiful she was, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Lexa looked around, and Clarke tapped her foot impatiently, “I don’t know. I went to bed at my place and woke up here.”

“What how?” Clarke didn’t believe a word out of her mouth no matter how gorgeous she was.

“Anya,” She growled and Clarke felt shivers down her spine at her tone of voice, “I’m going to fucking kill her. She’s always doing stuff like this, the last time was 47 years ago. About every half century, she likes to torture me.”

Clarke stumbled back in shock, “What the fuck do you mean? You’re not a day over twenty five if that,” She didn’t know what to think, but she looked up to see the fangs again and at a closer inspection, it showed the fangs were descended from her gums, “What the fuck is going on?”

“Fuck, I’ve said too much,” Lexa stepped forward and Clarke took another step back, “It’s been awhile since I’ve actually talked to a human so I tend to forget.”

“Wait a minute,” Clarke held up a hand, “What do you mean human?”

“I should go,” Lexa darted around her, but Clarke reached out and was able to snag her arm.

“Not until you explain,” Clarke could feel how cool how cool the woman’s skin was, “Who are you?”

Lexa turned around, “Lexa.”

Clarke found the name fitting for her, and tried not to get lost in her emerald eyes.

“I’m Clarke,” She stepped closer, some invisible string pulling her forwards, “I…”

“Yes,” Lexa had moved closer too and Clarke didn’t even see her move, but suddenly she could feel Lexa’s breath mingled with hers, her lips tantalizing close that Clarke had the sudden urge to kiss her.

“You’re a vampire?” Clarke’s brushed her lips across Lexa’s. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“No,” Lexa captured her lips in a kiss that set her nerve endings on fire. Clarke slammed her back into the wall and pressed herself into Lexa’s lean, toned body. She’d never experienced a first kiss like this.

Then again, she’d never kissed a vampire before.

“Are you going to drink blood?” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“I don’t drink human blood anymore,” Lexa answered as she peppered kisses down her neck before she bit softly on her pulse point, the grip on her waist tightened before Lexa sprung back across the room, “I can’t.”

Clarke’s hand came up to her neck, but didn’t feel any marks so she knew Lexa didn’t hurt her. She moved closer to Lexa who looked like a deer in headlights, “I trust that you won’t hurt me.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” Lexa’s voice shook slightly and Clarke reached out and stroked her cheek. Lexa leaned into her touch, her eyes closed as she hummed contently, “You don’t know me.”

“I know you’ve had more than one opportunity to hurt me if you wanted to,” Clarke husked as she stepped into Lexa’s space more. She heard Lexa’s sharp intake of breath.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t,” Clarke ghosted her lips over Lexa’s. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her and why she was so trusting of someone she just met. A vampire at that, but there was something connecting them and Clarke wanted to figure it out.

That’s all it took, before Clarke was hoisted up in Lexa’s arms and flying across the room where her back slammed into the wall. She didn’t register any pain because Lexa’s hand cushioned the impact as her lips claimed hers.

“Are you sure?” Lexa’s hands were everywhere and each place Lexa touched felt like it was on fire.

“Yes,” She moaned as Lexa palmed her boobs and and before she could blink, Clarke’s shirt was off and her bra unhooked. She reached under Lexa’s black t-shirt and scratched Lexa’s lower back, “Off.”

Lexa whipped back and as quick as a flash, Lexa was bare. Clarke didn’t have any time to admire her because she flew back against her and had her nipple in her mouth. She keened at the feeling and tangled her fingers in Lexa’s brunette hair.

“Fuck, it’s been so long,” Lexa mumbled around her nipple before she switched breasts and Clarke’s head slammed back against the wall as a moan was ripped out of her. Lexa’s hands were on her button of her pants as she looked up at her with black eyes.

Clarke nodded.

“Fuck, I can smell you, hear your heart beating fast, her blood pumping,” Lexa licked her lips, her fangs showing more and Clarke put her hands over Lexa’s to help her get her pants off. Lexa pushed her hands away and picked her up one handed as she stripped the remaining clothing off of her, leaving her bare as well.

“How long has it been for you? Are you sure you want to do this?” Clarke couldn’t help, but ask. Her breaths coming in pants as she felt Lexa’s cool skin against hers.

She wanted this more than anything else and didn’t care what anyone said. Clarke wanted Lexa and it seemed like Lexa wanted it just as much as she did.

That was all that mattered. Even if it was only a one night thing, Clarke knew she’d never regret it.

“Ten years,” Lexa pushed up on the wall and put her legs over her shoulders as she lapped into her.

“Ten...omg!” Clarke pulled Lexa’s hair hard, but the woman didn’t even flinch, “Fuck!”

Lexa had her hands on her ass as she lickd into her over and over again. Clarke had never felt anything like it. Lexa’s tongue was magic and longer than normal because she could reach places nobody else could.

“You taste so fucking good,” Lexa hummed into her and the vibrations made her clench down around nothing.

“In...inside…” Clarke choked out, her vision blurry as she felt Lexa toy her fingers at her entrance, “Please…”

“As you wish,” Lexa shifted her and drove two fingers into her and pumped into her hard and fast. The heat in her belly grew as did the wetness between her legs. Lexa’s fingers were even longer than her tongue which she expected, but not that long.

Clarke was mumbling incoherent things the closer and closer she got to her impending orgasm, “Bite me.”

“What?”

“Bite me.”

She was thrown over the edge when Clarke felt Lexa sink her fangs into her thigh. Galaxies burst across her vision as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. She felt like she was coming for ages until she finally slumped against the wall.

Lexa held her up easily until she lowered her down into her arms, “Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” She was completely and utterly spent. It felt like she had multiple orgasms instead of just one. Clarke knew she wanted to go again when she got her strength back.

Lexa laughed and Clarke thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“There’s a couch in the other room,” She didn’t even finish the sentence before she was being laid down on the soft, worn cushions. Clake felt Lexa pull back, but she whipped out her hand and caught her wrist, “Don’t go.” She didn’t care that Lexa was a vampire, she had treated her better in the few hours than her ex did in the three years they were together.

“I won’t.”

-=-

Lexa sat down next to Clarke and brushed her hair back. She hadn’t expected that to happen, but she had never before felt a pull like that in her three hundred and seven years of living. Clarke was special and Lexa was torn between going and staying.

When Clarke begged her to stay, Lexa did. If she had a heart that still beat, it would have stopped at the plea in Clarke’s voice. She had vowed to not involve herself with humans again and Anya knew that.

If Lexa only knew what Anya had planned, she wouldn’t have fallen asleep so easy and let her guard down. She knew her friend must have came over shortly after she went to bed because when she checked the time, only a few hours had passed.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Lexa whispered to a sleeping Clarke, but still she didn’t move. An hour passed and she still sat there naked stroking Clarke’s back.

Clarke’s eyes shot open and when they landed on her, Lexa saw the confusion for a moment before a smile spread across her face. It made Lexa smile as well. It was unusual for a human to not be afraid of her. That’s what they were taught, but not Clarke.

Clarke was special.

She didn’t care that Lexa wasn’t human, wasn’t normal. Lexa could read it in her eyes, taste the truth and sincerity in her words. It meant more than words could say, but it was exactly why this was a bad idea. Clarke was making her way through her walls easily and they had only just met.

And had sex. Anya would have a field day when she heard about this. She planned to not tell her if she could help it.

“You stayed,” Clarke sat up and without warning, climbed into her lap and straddled her, “For a moment, I thought I dreamed it.”

“I’m here, I’m real,” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face, but didn’t lean in like she ached to do. She would let Clarke take the lead.

“Good,” Clarke leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. She thrusted her tongue into her mouth and Lexa moaned around her tongue, “I believe it’s your turn.”

Lexa groaned because Clarke was doing wicked things with her tongue, but it was when Clarke bit down on her lip and drew blood that had her canting her hips up into her. She felt the wet slide of Clarke’s dripping core against her stomach, “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Clarke didn’t waste any time and dragged her fingers down her stomach before she thrusted three fingers into her and set a slow, almost torturous pace. She flicked her thumb over her clit before she wrapped her lips around her bud that had Lexa arching off the couch. She teased her for moment before drawing random patterns with her tongue.

“Faster!” Lexa demanded and fisted her hands in the couch, hearing a tear as she ripped the cushion when Clarke slid off her lap and added her tongue to the mix. She pulled out and Lexa almost whimpered, but cried out in ecstasy as Clarke’s drove four fingers into her and curled her fingers to hit her front wall and she was spilling out into Clarke’s mouth and all over her hand, “Yes...yes...yes!”

Her orgasm tore through her and left her panting for air she didn’t need. Clarke completely wrecked her in more ways than one. She yanked Clarke back up and into her lap before she flipped them and pinned her to the couch.

“We aren’t anywhere finished, Clarke,” Lexa nibbled down her neck, “Are you okay with that?”

“More than okay with it,” Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down where every inch of their skin was flush.

Lexa took her time savoring every inch of this incredible woman because they may only have this one night and she planned to enjoy it as much as possible.

For the moment, Lexa pretended like she wasn’t a vampire and Clarke wasn’t a human and they could just be.

Maybe in another time, they could have.

-=-


End file.
